The SGC
by thezombiecoma
Summary: Chapter 11 up. Daniel sees something pink and lacy... Original Characters belong to their players at THE SGC on LJ.
1. Arrival at the Mountain

Adjusting the badge that read "Melissa Jones", the woman nodded to the guard at the gate as he motioned for her to pass.

Reaching the elevator, she flashed the same badge to the airman manning it without actually letting him get a good look. Smiling, she requested Level 28. The man's eyes widened, but he pressed the buttons without asking any questions.

She nodded to him once more as she stepped off the lift, then began striding purposely down the hall. The key was to look like you belonged. She had been told this often enough and it was the mantra that kept her from faltering as she received many curious glances. Turning the corner, she sighed inwardly, relaxing a little because the hallway she was now in was much less crowded.

Walking up to a door three quarters of the way down the hall, she knocked once. Pretending an answer of "enter" had been given, she tried the door handle. Locked.

She stepped back only slightly and unpinned the brooch she had on her lapel. With cursory glances over both shoulders, she slid the sharp pin into the lock tumbler. To her mild surprise, the lock gave barely any resistance and she slipped inside the room which was marked, "Colonel O'Neill".

The woman hurried over to the file cabinet that sat in the corner, she opened the top drawer. Inside she found a bag a chips, a box of paperclips and several old magazines. Shutting it, she bent down and opened the bottom drawer. Inside she found several files. Bending even further to read, she whispered the names aloud.

"Ma'at O'Toole, Anise (Freya), Selmak (Jacob)..... hmmm, very interesting." She snagged the first and slipped it under her shirt.

Meanwhile, walking down the hall towards his office, was Colonel Jack O'Neill. Slightly peeved at himself for forgetting his yo-yo, he stopped short just outside his office door. As he twisted the handle slowly, his brain registered that the door was no longer locked. Throwing the door open, he flipped on the light. He was just in time to see a dark head duck down behind his desk.

"I know someone is in here. Slowly stand and put your hands up where I can see them." Jack's commanding voice filled the room. The intruder contemplated her choices. Sliding the file out, she nudged it under the desk with her foot as she stood. She attempted her best "annoyed" look.

"Yes?"

Jack gazed at the lithe woman in front of him. Impressed with what he saw physically, he remembered that she had no business in his office.

"You clearly don't belong in the mountain, and you most definitely don't belong in my office, so why don't you just cut the crap and allow me to escort you to General Hammond's office. We'll call the arresting officers from there." He smiled, confident that she would be cowed by his tone.

Walking carefully from behind his desk, she waited a beat, said, "Like hell," and punched him dead in his face. She tried to scramble past him, but he grabbed her before she could make it out the door. Slamming her into the wall hard enough to take her breath away, he snarled, "Where do you think you're going, Missy?"

"Missy?!" The woman punched him again and this time when he stumbled, he fell, taking her with him. She landed half on top of him, the wind knocked out of her. At that point, General Hammond arrived in the doorway.

"Colonel O'Neill, perhaps you'd allow our new guest to settle in _before _her unofficial initiation ceremony?" The General was hard pressed to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Attempting to stand, the woman responded with, "Good afternoon, General," before falling over again, still caught on Jack's jacket.

Still laying on the floor, not exactly complaining was Jack. "Ah, sir, spoil all the fun, why don'tcha?" Stopping, he looked at the woman then back at Hammond.

"How about she explains what she was doing in my office going through my files without my permission and _then _I'll let her go?" Colonel O'Neill tried to keep his mind on the problem at hand. Suddenly, the woman disengaged herself from his zipper and stood.

"No, now."

General Hammond chuckled.

"Good afternoon, Miss "Jones", I see you're finding your way around?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, General. Thank you. Shall we brief and debrief in your office or may I clean up and change first?"

All business, the General responded with, "I think it might be best if we brief first and organize you an escort around the base. Not all of our residents are as restrained in their greetings as Colonel O'Neill here." He motioned for her to precede him out of the office.

As the woman stepped over Colonel O'Neill, she flung him a smile. Once she was out of the office, General Hammond said under his breath, "I know, Jack. I'm not entirely happy about this either." Louder, he said, "Colonel O'Neill, if you'd accompany us?" Hammond followed "Miss Jones" down the hall.

Under his breath, Jack muttered, "Sure I'll _accompany _you. I'm a colonel in the United States Air Force and I still get no respect." Pouting, he followed them both.


	2. Meeting with Hammond

When the trio had reached General Hammond's office, Colonel O'Neill stepped around "Melissa Jones" so that he could enter the office first. Taking his usual place against the wall, he said, "George, this better be good because I don't take kindly to people breaking into my office and then hitting my face." He paused. "Twice."

Following the Colonel's lead, "Miss Jones" stepped into the office and stood against the opposite wall.

"I don't take kindly to being roughed up against the wall," she responded. A slow, seductive smile crossed her lips. "At least not in the workplace." Colonel O'Neill visibly perked up.

"Oh really? Nice to know," he said while grinning. For the first time, he took a good look at the intruder and he liked what he saw. Suddenly, he remembered he was supposed to be angry with her and went back to scowling.

"You still haven't explained what you were doing in my office, "Missy", and until you do, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"First of all, my name isn't "Missy", its Shannon." She removed the fake badge and tossed it on the desk. "Second, not letting me out of your sight is certainly going to make _bathing _interesting." She glared at him.

Jack glared back. "Shannon What? 'Cause right now, I can come up with a couple of last names that I guarantee that you won't like." He smirked. "And don't worry about the bathing arrangements. I'm sure I won't mind."

"Oh, I'm sure I've been called worse," she said wryly. "In several different languages." She cocked her head to the side. "From what I know of you, however, vocabulary doesn't rank high on your list of skills." Shannon sighed. "Since I know you're just worried about your team, I'll oblige."

Smiling sweetly, she held out her hand. "Shannon Weiss, CIA."

Jack looked at the offered hand like it was a snake. He looked over at Hammond and caught the older man's stare. Reaching over, he grasped Shannon's hand and squeezed as hard as he could.

"CIA, huh? To what do we owe the pleasure?" He didn't bother keeping the disdain out of his voice. Shannon didn't flinch. Squeezing back, she gave the standard line.

"The CIA is interested in the alliances you have made in the past and will make in the future. Of course, they are also interested in the weaponry you seem to find laying about the universe." The Colonel was not impressed.

"And let me guess," he remarked snidely. "You want us to just hand it over to you, along with complete control of the Stargate." Shannon snorted.

"Colonel, no one on my end wants the Gate, so slow your roll right there. As for the weapons, yes. We want to make our own, using yours as models." Trying to catch Jack's eye was proving difficult as he was staring at her legs again. She snapped her fingers.

"Colonel," she said sharply, "I'm up here."

Jack had missed everything she had said. Turning to General Hammond, Jack made a suggestion.

"Considering her apparel isn't appropriate, General, do you mind if I take her down to Supply and get her a pair of BDU's?" The hopeful look on Jack's face appealed to the softer side of Hammond.

"Yes, Colonel. Take Agent Weiss to The Closet." It was apparent that Jack would be unable to concentrate as long as Shannon's skirt swung four inches above her knees. "Dismissed until 1500 hours."

Jack grabbed Shannon's hand and steered her out of Hammond's office and down the hall.

After retrieving a set of size six women's BDU's, Jack led Shannon to the nearest woman's restroom.

"I'd take you to the locker rooms, but you being new and not official...," he shrugged. "Plus, the fact that people keep personal items in there...." He trailed off. Shannon rolled her eyes and stepped through the door.

Less than five minutes later, she reappeared, adjusting the jacket over her t-shirt. "Okay, Colonel, where to?"

Jack looked her up and down. _Damn, she even looks good in BDU's_ Looking hopeful, he responded with one word.

"Pie?"


	3. Caught by Ma'at

Shannon snuck out of the cafeteria door, hoping to remain unseen. She rolled her eyes and thought back to the scene in the commissary. Colonel O'Neill had introduced her to several members of "the gang", including someone named McKay.

Sighing heavily, she moved away from the door and began walking down the hall. The only way to describe the incident in the commissary was "interesting". McKay had hit on her and if she knew she was going to be around for a while, she might have entertained the thought of pursuing the social aspect with the good doctor.

When she turned the corner, she came upon a new set of doors. Opening one, she stepped inside, unaware she'd been followed.

Charlie Kawalsky stood just around the corner Shannon had just turned. He flipped open his cell phone and called Colonel Andrew Samuels.

"She's just stepped inside Martouf's lab," he reported. Shutting the phone, he snagged Skaara, who was heading in the opposite direction. Speaking softly to the younger man, he said, "Female intruder in 'Touf's lab. Cute." Charlie pulled his sidearm and slid up to the door, pressing himself against the wall.

Around the other corner came another woman. Also having been alerted to the intruder, she strode confidently up to the laboratory door. Easing it open, she spoke softly.

"Lost, I gather?"

Shannon had been peering at a set of vials, but she felt the ice slide down her back at the cold voice. She turned and smiling, spoke.

"Hi, I'm Shannon. Just taking a look around, you know... got left behind." Shannon managed to keep her voice steady, despite her apprehension. She held out her hand.

The other woman ignored the offered hand and kept her distance. "Looking for alien weapons, are you?"

Suddenly, Shannon remembered why the woman was familiar to her. She'd seen the photograph attached to the file in Colonel O'Neill's office. Ma'at O'Toole. Adopting the same casual look the other woman wore, Shannon said, "I'm sorry. My purpose here is classified until there has been a briefing. I'm sure you understand."

Ma'at snorted. "You aren't sorry. As for the "classified", Cinderella, watch me not care. Until there is a briefing, all you are to _me _is an intruder, a spy and very possibly a thief. So, how about you put your hands on your head and walk very slowly out of there."

Raising her arm, Ma'at aimed a zat in Shannon's direction. "If I fire into that room, there is no telling what will blow up," she warned.

Shannon did her best to look unconcerned. "Go for it. You'll know only what you are told and only when you are told," she countered.

Immediately, Ma'at's eyes flashed and her voice deepened. **"So said the last agent that tried to kill me,"** she growled. Beckoning with the zat, she continued, **"Come along, space cadet."**

Shannon realized that Ma'at was a goa'uld and kept her expression neutral. _Neat looking, but if she's brandishing it, it's gotta hurt._ Smiling graciously, she held out both hands.

"Whatever you say," she claimed as she shrugged. Ma'at smirked.

"**Yeah, sure. Whatever I say."** She whistled. There was a humming sound as two more zats were activated and aimed in Shannon's direction.

Shannon nodded. Sauntering past, the other woman, she muttered the word, "Crazy." Ma'at chucked humorously.

"**Yeah, but it's our crazy and you're threatening it,"** she snapped.

Shannon stopped and turned around. Ma'at's finger went white on the trigger.

"How so? You should have waited," Shannon replied as she took a step in Ma'at's direction. Ma'at stepped back a pace, her finger tightening even more on the zat.

"**Waited for what? For you to stroll around, sneaking into offices and laboratories full of "classified" and personal things?"** she snarked. **"To find something to use against us? I don't think so, Miss CIA. If you were on the level, you'd have shown some respect and kept your wandering feet where they were supposed to be."**

After counting to ten in her head, Shannon replied, "You have seriously misinformed about me. My original mission –WITH APPROVAL FROM GENERAL HAMMOND- was to sneak in and see how far I could get. I did that." Condescendingly, she continued. "Secondly, I report what I _want_ to report and not a damn thing more. Weaponry is what I'm interested in. For governmental use ONLY." Turning away, she attempted to continue out the door.

"**Stop. Now."** Ma'at ordered.

Out of nowhere, a man's voice chimed in. "It'd be in your best interest, Agent, to do as she says."

Looking at the door, Shannon saw a man with silver birds on his shoulders and "Samuels" written on his name tag. She stopped, but she didn't turn around. The man continued.

"Thank you. Now, if you'd like to inform us who it was that sent you so that we can verify your story, that would be most helpful." He paused. "Please."

Shannon thought for a moment. She wasn't supposed to answer to anyone but General Hammond, and this went violently against Agency regulations. Sighing, she realized she didn't give a damn.

"Director Kennedy, Langley," she admitted. _Oh, I am going to be in so much trouble for this._

"Kennedy," Colonel Samuels repeated. He pulled out his cell and dialed. Shannon eyed Ma'at and noticed the other woman hadn't relaxed an iota.

Samuels listened intently to the person on the other end of his call, clearly not pleased with what he heard. He closed the phone slowly, and turned to Shannon.

"Alright, Agent, you can stand down," he told her. Shannon relaxed only slightly.

"Thank you."

Colonel Samuels continued. "I expect we can take you back to General Hammond's office now and not find you wandering around anywhere you shouldn't be again." He gave her a stern look. "Correct?"

Shannon wasn't intimidated in the least. _For now. _Out loud, she said, "Of course, lead on."

Smirking slightly, Samuels said, "That's good to know. I'm not sure if we have any body bags readily available." He motioned down the hall. "Oh, no. After _you_, I'm sure."

Shannon started walking, aware of the large crowd that was now gathered in the hallway. "Where am I going, exactly?"

"General Hammond's office. I'm sure you remember the way."

Another man's voice penetrated the air. "Be careful, Colonel. She feigns ignorance in an attempt to gain information." Shannon stopped and glared at the man, struck by how blue his eyes were. Colonel Samuels interrupted her thoughts.

"That would be a waste of time, Martouf, the CIA supposedly knows everything. Check your lab." The colonel turned to Ma'at. "Turn down the homicidal and come with us." He continued following Shannon at a reasonable distance.

Ma'at lowered her zat, but didn't put it away. To the rest of her team standing in the hallway, she said, **"Make a note of the rooms between here and the General's office."** She followed Samuels down the hall.

Martouf turned to Charlie. "Do you have any idea how much damage she would have caused in there if she'd shot that thing?"


	4. Back to Hammond

For the second time that day, a tense trio approached General Hammond's office.

Colonel Samuels glanced at Shannon. "You do remember how to knock, don't you?"

Shannon rolled her eyes and knocked. Inside, General Hammond looked up curiously.

"Come in," he called.

Shannon pushed the door open and walked into the office. Approaching the general's desk, she spoke.

"Hello again, General. It seems that your security here is much tighter than was assumed in the beginning," she chuckled.

Hammond looked over her shoulder and made a mental note of who had followed her in. _Of all the people on this base, she had to run afoul of those two _Switching his gaze back to Shannon, he replied, "I'm glad we were able to exceed Mr. Kennedy's expectations of us, Miss Weiss."

Shannon scoffed. "Frankly, I'm disgusted with Director Kennedy, General. How he ever could have mistaken this group as one who wouldn't notice anything amiss is beyond me. I assure you, his part in this is over. _And I'm going to find out what the good director really wanted here_

Behind her, Ma'at muttered, **"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."**

Even though she heard, Shannon didn't react except to crack a small smile that the other woman couldn't see when the general said warningly, "Ma'at...." Before it could go any further, Shannon popped in.

"General, I promise you, I will find out why the Director would send me here with such an obviously mistaken impression of your facility," she vowed.

Colonel Samuels stepped forward. "Well, that's nice. With your permission, General, I'll show Miss Weiss to the front gate."

Shannon paused. "Not yet. My infiltration was only my secondary assignment. My primary one is still to observe and study the weaponry that is retrieved by your teams and to see if that weaponry can be duplicated." Unable to keep quiet any longer, Ma'at spoke up.

"**That's very sudden. We've been bringing it back for eight years,"** she pointed out.

Gritting his teeth, General Hammond spit out, "Ma'at!" He sighed. "Will you two leave Miss Weiss and me alone for a moment, please?"

Visibly unhappy, Colonel Samuels grabbed Ma'at by her arm and steered her out of the room.

General Hammond leaned back in his chair. He motioned for Shannon to sit in the one directly across from his desk.

"Have a seat, Miss Weiss," he ordered. Shannon sat quickly.

"General, it is my belief that someone send me here on this mission specifically to cause problems," she started. "For example, I was unaware that there was another agent here in the past." She took a deep breath. "Miss O'Toole said something about an agent trying to kill her?" Hammond rubbed a hand over his face.

"This might take a while," he said. "Have you ever heard of a man named Mark Devlin?"

Shannon shook her head. "My partner had a brief run in with him years ago. She says he's a total snake. Fortunately, I was spared the experience."

"Unfortunately, we haven't. There were other incidents prior, but I'll concentrate on the ones pertaining to the SGC." He shifted in his seat, preparing himself for the epic ahead.

"Agent Devlin," he continued, "under orders from somebody fairly high up in the food chain, commenced a campaign to blackmail SGC secrets out of Colonel Samuels –the officer who was just here- by threatening to harm Ma'at. I expect you'll find that amusing, but at the time, I assure you it was not," he finished wryly.

"Amusing only because Ma'at seems like she can take care of herself," Shannon broke in.

Raising an eyebrow, the general continued. "There followed a kidnap attempt, which fortunately we were able to discourage. A short while later, Devlin infiltrated this base on the pretext of having been assigned to a legitimate investigation. He stole some files which leave to an attempted invasion of the planet and almost cost the lives of several people on this base, myself included."

Shannon nodded, absorbing the information. She was stunned at the events that had taken place. It seemed impossible to her that these events were unknown to her superiors. But Hammond wasn't finished.

"Once the medical staff here had nursed Devlin back to health following that invasion, he attempted to acquire classified files and was directly responsible for Ma'at and Malek –one of our Tok'ra- being damn near killed."

Hammond stopped and took another breath. "I think you might be starting to understand why we're a little shy of "agents" around here, Miss Weiss."

Shannon leaned forward in her chair. "General, let me reiterate my position here. I am here to observe and take those observations back to the CIA. I will not remove any files or information from your base that could be used to harm its residents."

Sighing, she continued. "I understand that your people would be slightly paranoid given their previous experience, so I won't be reporting any of today's events. If you'd like, and she'd prefer, Ma'at is more than welcome to look over my report before I send it in." She stopped for a moment. "General, I'm aware that my presence here will make your residents uncomfortable. I'm sorry to hear it, but I am here to do my job. I intend to do it well."

General Hammond bristled slightly. "You are invading our home, Ma'am, and I am not giving you carte blanche to do that as you please. If you are discovered somewhere you should not strictly be, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"If violence is forthcoming from any of your residents, General, I cannot guarantee their safety," Shannon responded matter-of-factly. Hammond narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Tell you what, Miss Weiss, I'll make you a deal. When you feel the need to go sneaking, you'll be accompanied by a member of SG-CS, our counter-intelligence unit. They will be ordered not to restrict you in any way from going where you want to go or looking where you want to look. In return, you will not engage in any covert activity on this base without said escort. Deal?" General Hammond held out his hand. Shannon took a half second to consider the offer.

"Deal." She reached out and shook his hand. "Is there a team I can observe to start with? Or someone in particular I can direct questions to?"

"How about we get you over to Maybourne in Personnel? You will be lined up with accommodation and the like. If you let me know what questions you have, I can direct you to an appropriate person." Shannon nodded her assent and stood.

"If you'd be so good as to fetch Colonel Samuels from outside? He's second in command of SG-CS," Hammond directed.

Opening the door, Shannon spotted Colonel Samuels partially down the hall. Evidently, he'd persuaded Ma'at to go somewhere and chill.

"Colonel Samuels? General Hammond would like to speak with you." Easing back in to the office, she asked, "Shall I wait outside?"

The general flashed a quick smile, devoid of humor. "I think it'd be best if you stayed in here," he said.

When Samuels entered the office, he looked as if he'd been invited to his best friend's funeral. "Yes, sir?"

Hammond quickly explained the fundamentals of The Deal. Colonel Samuels looked defeated. "Yes, sir," he said again as he opened the door and stepped back to let Shannon exit first. She could practically feel the frosty as she passed.

Without cracking a smile, she said, "I'm following you."

Colonel Samuels felt as if his paranoia could be forgiven this time. Nodding to General Hammond, he set off down the hall.

"This way, Agent," he intoned. It was going to be a long assignment.


	5. Security Station and a talk with the Col...

_The ceremony really was beautiful_, Shannon thought to herself from her seat near the back of the Gateroom. The bridesmaid had been a bright pink creature that had scuttled her way down the aisle ahead of Ma'at and a stunning black woman that Shannon hadn't yet met.

The inter-planetary marriage between Freya, a Tok'ra agent whose symbiote was named Anise, and Sgt. Walter Davis, was the first of its kind at the SGC.

As people swarmed the happy couple as soon as the ceremony drew to a close, Shannon took the opportunity to slip out the door and head back to the VIP suite she had been assigned. It wouldn't REALLY be breaking The Deal if she happened to "get lost", would it?

She slipped out of the Gateroom, unnoticed, and headed down the hall towards a door she had seen as she had been escorted to the wedding. She bit her lip, afraid she'd gotten lost and then saw the door marked, "Security".

Inside the security station sat a man with his feet propped up, keeping an eye on the monitors. It wasn't much fun to watch an entire wedding, without sound, from the security of the security station, but unfortunately, that's what happens when one has duty, the man thought to himself. Something caught his eye and he let his feet fall from the desktop and he peered at the monitor in front of him. Sure enough, a beautiful young woman was leaving the Gateroom and…. headed in his direction.

He pulled his worn cap off his head and smoothed down his hair as much as possible, trying to make himself presentable. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He flopped the cap back on his head, and then straightened it as much as possible. Then he opened the door.

"Yes, dar- Ma'am?" he asked politely, catching himself just in time. Shannon raised one eyebrow, and then smiled sweetly.

"Hello-"she started, and waited for him to finish her sentence. The young man began to stutter.

"Uhh, Edwards, Ma'am, Airman Edwards," he managed. "How can I help you, Ma'am?" he asked again. Shannon flashed her ID quickly.

"I'm new to the SGC, Airman. On loan from…" Remembering everyone else's paranoia, Shannon said, "another agency." She stepped nimbly past him and into the room. Her eyes widened and quickly scanned the screens in front of her. It looked as if every inch of the facility was covered in cameras. She could see the party still raging inside the Gateroom and figured that Airman Edwards had probably seen her coming. Continuing her snowball routine, she said, "So, this is where they keep all the…"

Airman Edwards, being a womanizer but not stupid, asked to see her ID again. Shannon smiled magnanimously. She unclipped the badge from her dress and held it out, waiting. She timed the drop just as the young man reached for it and then apologized.

"So sorry about that," she said, not really paying attention to him as he reached down to pick the badge up. She tried to see as many angles in the monitors as she could before he stood.

Airman Edwards looked at the ID again and said, "Oh, so you'd be that CIA lady everyone has been talking about, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," Shannon replied with a cheery grin, not really surprised that she'd been the hot topic of conversation around the SGC water coolers. "So, this is the security station," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am," said the airman. "We have standing orders to let you see whatever you ask to see. Also, Colonels Samuels and Maybourne have made up a list of files that the recommend you see."

"Ah, of course," Shannon replied. The wonder twins. "They have tried to be as helpful as they can." Or as helpful as they were made to be. "Any recommendations?

Airman Edwards started sorting through a few discs. "Would you prefer chronological order or just random, Ma'am?" he asked her.

"Chronological would be fantastic, Airman, thank you." She sat in the chair that he had vacated when he answered the door. "You don't mind if I sit, do you?"

"I think you might NEED a chair after seein' these, Ma'am," Airman Edwards responded as he put the disk in an empty playback device. "This would be when a Goa'uld called Tanith attacked this base with an army of Jaffa. We haven't quite got all the recording pulled yet, but this one is kinda good."

Shannon pulled a small pad and a blue pen out of the miniscule handbag she had been carrying. She sat taking notes throughout the playing of the tape. As the violence came to a close, she scribbled the last of her notes and asked, "Are there any more?"

"Yes, Ma'am, this would be…" the airman checked the label. "This would be when the Viscosian tried to take over the base. We got the actual fight where our people took it down if you wanna see that next."

Putting the pen and pad away, Shannon declined sweetly, her saccharine smile back on her face. "No, thanks." She looked at her watch. "It's about time I get in touch with the Director. I'm sure you understand." She smiled again. "Thank you for all your assistance. I may need to see more at a later date. That wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

"No, Ma'am, I don't expect it would. You have a good rest of your day," the airman said.

Shannon stood and stepped past him again, this time in her hurry to depart. As she scooted out the door, she looked over her shoulder one last time and said, "Thanks. You, too."

Airman Edwards shut the door behind her and made a quick check over all the regular screens. Once he was sure she was headed in the correct direction of her room, he sat down to send an email.

Shannon hurried down the sparse hall and into her suite. Shutting the door behind her, she eyed the laptop and cell phone that had been issued to her by Charlie Kawalsky and scoffed. She wouldn't make a single call on that phone or even turn on the computer. She had no illusions about the crew at the SGC and was fairly certain that neither device was secure. She walked to her bag, pulled out her personal cell phone and dialed.

"Agent Weiss, control number 4747, requesting a secure line. Hello, sir…. Yes, I have…."

At the party, Colonel Maybourne looked down at his vibrating cell phone. He quickly read the email that had been sent to it and raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, huh…" he nudged Colonel Samuels. "Andrew. Bird's flown."

"Now was a good time," Colonel Samuels responded dryly. He finished his beer in one swallow. "Let's go."

The duo left the part room at a casual pace. Once outside the Gateroom, Colonel Maybourne dialed Airman Edwards in the security office and got a report. Turning to Colonel Samuels, he said, "She's gone to her room." He turned and headed in that direction.

"So, maybe we should leave her there?" Colonel Samuels said as he hurried to keep pace with Maybourne.

With a sly smile, Harry Maybourne turned to Colonel Samuels. "Oh, come on Andy, where's the fun in that?"

"I don't like that look in your eye, Harold."

"You don't have to like it, I'm just doing my job," Colonel Maybourne told him.

Back in her room, Shannon could hear the voices heading down the hall in her direction.

"Oh, joy," she said into the phone. They're on their way down here, I have to go." She listened a minute more, and said, "I will, thank you. Yes, sir." She flipped her phone shut just as a knock sounded on her door. She rolled her eyes and begun to put on one of her many outfits for undercover work, this one a bright red teddy with matching sheer jacket. Once it was on, she shouted, "Come in!"

Outside, Colonel Samuels was pleading with Harry to let it go. "See? She's in there. Can we go now?"

Colonel Maybourne ignored the plea and opened the door, deliberately being extra cheerful. "Good EVENING, Agent Weiss."

Turning towards the open door, Shannon smiled. "Ah, Colonel Maybourne." She motioned to her attire. "I was just getting comfortable." She grinned. "Was there something you… wanted?" The pause was deliberate, something to try and get his goat.

Taking pause, Colonel Maybourne put his hands in his pockets and studied her critically for about thirty seconds. "Very nice. You should have tried that on Edwards at the security station."

Curious but wary, Andrew Samuels looked around the doorframe. "Hmmm? Oh." Shannon laughed and put her hands on her hips, pulling the jacket wider.

"As I am sure you know, THIS wasn't needed." Putting a politely confused look on her face, she continued. "You know, you guys move FAST for someone whose lackey barely had time to pick his jaw up off the floor before I made it back here." She smiled again. "As for you 'nice' comment, I'd tread real lightly or it's not my assignment you'll have to worry about." Colonel Maybourne shrugged.

"Hey, Edwards may be a gawper, but that doesn't mean he's not efficient. And he's more afraid of me than he is of you." He smirked. "And what was I supposed to say, Agent? You're not my flag, so that's all the salute you're gonna get."

"Why Colonel, you imply that I want or need ANY of your people to be afraid of me. My job is here anyway, and I don't need to use fear to get it done." Shannon strode completely confidently across the room and towards the desk. She was not a self conscious woman and it showed. She picked up a file that lay on her desk and flipped it open. Reading for a quick minute, she said, "Oh, yes. Samantha Carter." She raised her eyebrows. "Salute away, Colonel. Far away."

Harry turned to Andrew. "Yup, you were right. I owe you five bucks."

Andrew chuckled lightly. "Don't worry," he responded. "I won't spend it all in one place."

Not amused, Shannon raised her eyebrows. "Unless you gentlemen needed something, it would be best if you left."

"Needed? No, no… just making sure you were okay, actually. Seeing as you left the party rather early," Colonel Maybourne told her. "We'll leave you to it, then." He started to leave, then turned and said, "I could see if Samantha would like to come down and help you with your enquires, if you'd like?"

"It's been a long couple of days, Colonel. I'm tired. Plus, I have work to do." Taking a longer look at him, she said, "Actually, Colonel. If you have a few moments to spare, maybe I could speak to YOU at a later date? After all, weren't YOUR loyalties questioned at one time?" She made her voice hit a false sounding innocence.

"Yes. They were," the colonel responded tightly. "By Director Kennedy, among others." He drew a deep breath. "Would you like to set a time, Agent?"

Shannon smiled. "Absolutely. When's good for you?" She pulled out her PDA.

"Nine AM okay for you?" he asked. "Sometime after breakfast? Or maybe later to give you time to get the needed files?"

"Not a problem," Shannon told him, marking it on her calendar.

"Excellent," he said with a fake smile. "See you at nine. Goodnight, Agent Weiss. Let's go, Andrew." The two men left.

Shannon waved half-heartedly to the closed door. In a sarcastic voice, she muttered, "Goodnight, Colonel." She stomped to her bed and threw the PDA on it, then reached for her personal laptop. Opening her email program, she began typing furiously.

_To: Director Kennedy_

_From: Agent Shannon Weiss_

_Re: The SGC_

_Sir,_

_Things are going exactly as you predicted. Will send more detailed report later when it is needed. Relations, if you can call them that, are alive and well here at the SGC. _

_I must express concern over the lack of welcome I have received. Both hints and blatant comments have been made regarding a previous agent's activities here. I want to know why I was not informed of this BEFORE this assignment. We can discuss this over a secure line. _

Shannon signed the letter S. Weiss. And hit send. Then she reached for her cell phone again.

"Sir? Yes, me again… I sent an email through personal channels." She paused. "Nothing, actually. They were just wondering if I was settled in properly. Why? Were you expecting a different reaction?" She paused and listened again. "Oh, you got the email already?"

She listened to her boss' diatribe a moment longer before cutting him off. "You have questions? Well, sir. Let me be frank. If I find out that you deliberately kept information about previous activities from me just to further a petty personal agenda you have against the SGC, I will be on the phone to the President's personal line so fast it will make your head spin."

Her boss continued sputtering angrily, spouting threats. "You know that he and I have had a great rapport since that incident in Moscow, so don't threaten me," Shannon finished before hanging up the phone.

"Looks like the SGC isn't the only one trying to hide something," she said to her reflection in the mirror across the room. She picked up a pad and paper and began scribbling more notes.


	6. Meeting the Archaeologist

_This is part of an RP game over at Livejournal. The characters are sometimes made up and rarely canon._

_You can find it under "thesgc" at _

* * *

Shannon Weiss couldn't sleep. She took her time wandering through the halls of the SGC. She knew someone was bound to be suspicious if she was caught, but she was beyond caring.

Seeing a light at the end of the hallway she was in, her curiosity got the better of her and she poked her head in.

"Oh, Doctor Jackson," she said, looking at her watch. "Up a bit late tonight, or do you always keep these hours?"

Distracted, Daniel Jackson looked up and saw the woman standing in his laboratory doorway. He pushed his glasses up a bit on his nose and sat back, stretching. He glanced at the clock.

"Is that the time?" he asked her. She nodded. "Once I get into my work, I have a hard time coming up for air. Speaking of being up so late…" He motioned to indicate that she, too, was awake. Shannon smiled and shook her head.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much going on, I guess. I'm still not used to all the gray." She paused, looking at the dull walls. "Do you mind if I ask what you're working on?" Daniel chuckled.

"Don't forget the Air Force blue. And this?" he said, nodding to the work on his desk. "It's a tablet that we recovered from the last dig site. It's really quite fascinating because it's written in Sanskrit from two different eras and um.." He laughed. "Sorry, once you get me started, I'm not likely to stop. It's kind of a passion for me."

Shannon took two steps into the room. "Actually, ancient Egypt and its accompanying artifacts intrigue me." Taking another step into the room, she continued hopefully, "Tell me about it?"

"Really?" Daniel was visibly delighted to have someone to discuss it with. "Oh, I'm sorry! Please come in."

Daniel jumped up and hurriedly cleared off a pile of papers and journals from the other chair in the room before dragging it closer to the desk.

"There you go," he said, then indicated an electric coffee pot nearly hidden in a corner of the room. "Would you like some coffee? I could make a fresh batch." Shannon held up a full bottle of water.

"Not a coffee drinker, actually, but thank you," she replied. She smiled at him again and moved to sit in the chair he had cleared for her. Curious now, she leaned over to look at the tablet.

"Wow," she said, after a minute. She paused, and then said, "Bes?"

"That's right," Daniel said, taking his chair once again. "According to Weidermann, the name Bes is derived from besa, a word designating one of the great feliae, the Cynaeurus guttatus, whose skin formed his clothing. Incredible, really, because…" he stopped suddenly, stunned. "Wait a second. You could read that?" Shannon shrugged one delicate shoulder.

"I have hobbies." She smiled. "Bes… he was a god of protection against evil. He used the tambourine or harp, swords, maces, knives…" she broke off, unsure of herself. "Right?"

Daniel was extremely impressed.

"Exactly right! It was originally believed that Bes was the deity directly responsible for protecting Pharaoh, but always depicted as a dwarf. Very fierce little guy! He was thought to have been able to strangle bears, lions, antelopes and snakes with his bare hands. He's often thought of as a demon, but he was a supporter of Rah and helped defeat his enemies." He stopped to take a breath. "What's so interesting about this tablet is that there's never been any real clue to indicate whether the cult of Bes was Semantic or African in origin. Until now. I think it's on there, somewhere."

Daniel sat back and looked at her a bit admiringly. "Not many people would have been able to pick that name out right off the bat."

"I like to read," she told him. "A lot." Daniel laughed.

"That makes two of us then." He folded his arms over his chest, clearly interested. "If it's not prying, do you mind if I ask what_other_ interesting hobbies you have?"

"I play a killer game of chess," she told him laughingly. "I'm not that interesting." She thought a moment, then said, "I'll try anything once, I love to cook…." She trailed off. "I think that's it."

"You've got me on the cooking," Daniel told her. "I'm a restaurant or microwave kind of guy. But a killer game of chess? I'm not too bad at the game myself; care to put it to the test?"

"Cooking and baking are passions for me, although I doubt I'll be doing much of either while I'm here," Shannon said wryly. "Chess? Anytime."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I get so caught up in my work sometimes I forget to go to the commissary much less cook," Daniel said. "But chess? You're on!" he challenged her. "Now all I need to do is find the time!"

"Whenever is convenient. Hopefully, you can scratch out some time before I have to leave," Shannon said.

"You have to leave," Daniel said, puzzled and a little bit disappointed. "I thought you'd only just arrived."

Shannon shrugged.

"Eventually. I'm only temporarily assigned to the SGC. It seems like a fantastic place to be, though."

"Really," Daniel mused. "I don't know why I got the impression that you were permanent staff." He smiled at her. "Wishful thinking on my part?" Shannon blushed. "But yeah, it _is_a great place to be, not just because of the work, but because of the people."

"Doctor Jackson, your work is great. I'd love to see everything you have," Shannon exclaimed without thinking.

Daniel realized what she had said and blushed when it dawned on him that he'd taken her comment way out of context. Shannon realized it at nearly the same time and blushed even more.

"Would you," Daniel said. "Umm, thanks. So, uh, listen. I was just wondering, I haven't had anything to eat and um, I don't suppose you'd be interested in a trip to our lovely, fashionable and still open commissary?"

Still inwardly cringing from her previous comment, she nearly missed the dinner invitation.

"That would be wonderful," she said shyly. Daniel stood and offered her his hand to help her out of the chair.

"Awesome," Daniel exclaimed. "I hope you like meatloaf. Or Salisbury steak. This late in the day, that's pretty much all that's left on the menu worth having. Not exactly haute cuisine, but its close and its open." Shannon took his hand and stood.

"Both are favorites. I heard… THINGS about the meatloaf," she claimed, winking at him.

"There aren't any dogs missing in the neighborhood, if that's what you mean," Daniel said, laughing. He reached over to turn off the desk lamp, leaving the room in darkness except for the light from the hallway. "After you."

Shannon dropped his hand to enter the hall and turned in a slow circle, trying to remember which way she'd come from when she'd arrived.

Stepping around her, Daniel led her down the corridor towards the elevators. "I know. It takes some getting used to. I had to leave a trail of breadcrumbs when I first arrived." He grinned at her. "One of the nice things about the military -- they don't change things around very often. Once you get the hang of getting around you're pretty much set for life."

"Hopefully, I won't be here that long," she said, again without thinking. She closed her eyes, cringing at her own rudeness. "Not that it isn't a great place to be. I meant what I said earlier," she stammered, then she sighed. "Welcome was less than warm and after this, well, I don't think they think very highly of me." Daniel nodded sympathetically.

"I know it seems that way and I'm sorry for that. Everyone's been on edge lately, with the refugees for one thing. And there's been some past history that, well, CIA or NID aren't exactly going to be met with open arms, no matter how well intentioned. Unfortunately, I don't think there's anything you or anyone else can do about that right away. It's going to take time. They're going to have to learn to trust you," Daniel said apologetically. "I wish it were different. It's got to be hard on you. Hard on them, too, not knowing who to trust."

"I understand their position, I really do," Shannon said. She took a deep breath. "No more work stuff tonight. At least not mine. I'd still love to hear you. I mean, yours. Hear about _your_ work." She cleared her throat.

Daniel suddenly felt very awkward, and more than just a bit pleased. "Tall you what. No more work stuff tonight. At all. Period. I'd really rather get to know _you_ better."

"Really?"

"Really," he said again, pushing the elevator button. When the car arrived, he said, "Ladies first." He followed her into the elevator and pushed the button for the mess level. "Breadcrumbs only work until you get to the elevator." Shannon laughed.

"At least I know how to find you again when I want to." She paused. "Need to." She paused again. "Want to."

_Oh, screw it,_ she thought.


	7. Dinner with Daniel

The elevator doors opened on the Mess level and Daniel took the lead towards the commissary.

"Ah, the smell of burnt toast in the morning."

He glanced at his watch, which showed that it was nearly quarter to two in the morning. "Yup, morning. So we'll have even more of a wonderful variety of reconstituted and institutional foods to choose from," he told Shannon with a grin. She chuckled.

"Awesome."

Daniel made his way into the main cafeteria, which was nearly empty. He picked up a tray and handed it to Shannon before grabbing one for himself.

"See? What did I tell you? Meatloaf and Salisbury steak," he said. "Oh and look! Chicken nuggets." He peered more closely at the display. "At least I think they're chicken nuggets." Shannon took a look.

"Salisbury steak, I think." Daniel nodded. "On second thought," Shannon said, "how about fruit?"

"Fruit! Can't go wrong with fruit. There's a full salad bar over there," he pointed. "Actually, they've also got breakfast up, too. There's always one shift coming and going, so you can have them make an omelet for you just about any time of day or night."

Daniel picked up his tray and continued looking over his choices before deciding on meatloaf, green beans, and corn. Then he headed in the direction of the salad bar.

"The desserts, on the other hand, are pretty good just about any time of day or night," he commented while picking up a piece of apple pie and walking towards a table in a far corner.

"Is here okay?" he asked Shannon. Shannon set her tray down and smiled.

"It's great." She sighed and looked around, content for the first time in days. The interviews she been holding hadn't been going over very well and she was exhausted. She had a final meeting with Martouf and Lantash the following morning and she wasn't looking forward to dealing with another one of Ma'at's boys. Directing her attention to the man across the table, she asked, "So, what else can you tell me about yourself?"

"Other than the alphabet soup after my name? Doctorate this and that?" he replied, settling his napkin on his lap. "My parents were archeologists, so it's kind of in the blood. I spent a lot of time in the back yard pretending I was digging up dinosaurs and ancient Egyptian tombs." He thought a moment. "I love to play chess, as you've probably already figured. And hockey." He smiled at her. "Your turn."

Shannon shrugged lightly. "Where to start? I joined the CIA about 7 years ago. Cryptoanalysts are in high demand. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I ended up in weaponry. I really enjoy reading, as you saw, and ancient Egypt astounds me. So advanced and yet...."

"Have you ever been to Egypt?"

"Several times as a child and once or twice in my line of work," she said cryptically. "My grandparents lived in Saudi and we would go visit them during the summer. Side trips were common and Africa is a really a beautiful place. All OVER Africa." Daniel laughed.

"Okay, so maybe now I should ask -- what haven't you done, that you'd like to do?" he asked her.

Deadpan, she replied, "I've never been skydiving." She kept a mock serious look on her face.

Equally mock serious, Daniel said, "So, CIA, wants to jump out of airplanes into Africa. You wouldn't happen to be related to Lara Croft, would you?"

"No." She took a bite and swallowed. "Okay, funny guy, what's something that you've never done that you still want to do?" Unbidden, thoughts of Sha're came to Daniel.

"I'd rescue my wife."

Shannon's eyes widened slightly, but she hid her shock and slipped into super spy mode.

"Is there some reason why you can't do that now? I'm sure with all the resources here…" She trailed off at his expression, a rock sitting firmly in her stomach. Daniel sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Right now, she doesn't want to be rescued. And she doesn't want to see me." He smiled at her sadly. "I guess you could say we're estranged."

_But still married_, Shannon thought.

"Can I ask what happened?" she pried, purposely keeping her voice as light as possible.

"Sha're was kidnapped and chosen to be a host for Apophis' Queen, Amonet. A Goa'uld. I searched for her everywhere. Every world we went to through the Gate, all I could think of was finding Sha're. Of freeing her from Amonet..." He paused. "Well, we found her. And Amonet is still there. Sleeping, mostly. But in control more often than note. And while she's there . . . Sha're won't see me. Won't let me visit. Talk to her. Touch her. You know. Estranged." Shannon reached out to touch his hand.

"I'm sorry. That has to be extremely difficult," she said softly.

"It hurts like hell. But I respect her decision. I don't like it, but I respect it." He covered her hand with his own and offered her a grateful smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry; this was supposed to be a nice little dinner. Not Dear Abby."

"That's okay. Sometimes it helps to talk." She stood. "I have an early meeting... and I'm sure you have to get back to Bes," she said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I should." Daniel was feeling even more sadness, afraid that he had already chased her away. "I'm glad you stopped by. It was a pleasure getting a chance to chat."

"The pleasure was all mine, Doctor Jackson," Shannon told him. "Maybe we can get together tomorrow, when it isn't so late." Daniel brightened.

"I'd like that very much. And it's Daniel."

"Okay, Daniel, call me Shannon." She became serious. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to stop by my... room."

Daniel nodded, giving her a boyish smile. "Alright, Shannon. And thanks, I'll keep that in mind. And if you need anything, well, I'm pretty easy to find."

Shannon nodded again and left. _All the good ones are married or gay_, she mused to herself.


	8. Meeting with Martouf

Please remember, all original characters belong to their players over at the SGC RP on Livejournal.

All italicized lines are thoughts. Bold is the symbiote talking. So, bold AND italics? Symbiote thinking. Got it? Good.

* * *

The next morning found Martouf and Lantash having an inner struggle over exactly how nervous to be.

**_Martouf. For the last time. This. Must. Be. Organized!_** Martouf continued rummaging in drawers.

I'm glad that's the last time.

Lantash sighed.

_Uh ... Lantash? Where ... was Agent Weiss coming here or were we going there?_

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. The Tok'ra jumped a little before moving to the door.

"Come in Agent Weiss," he said politely.

"Good morning, Martouf," Shannon said in return. Martouf motioned towards an empty chair.

"Have a seat."

"Thank you," Shannon said and removed a notepad and tape recorder from her bag. She held up the recorder. "Do you mind or would you prefer regular notes?"

"Oh ... well ..." Martouf gave her a sheepish grin. "If you don't mind me stammering a little ..." Shannon smiled disarmingly.

"Not at all." She hit record.

"Uh ...The staff weapon, as you've learned, is the weapon of choice for the –"he coughed " - the Jaffa. It is activated by a trigger apparatus in the handle and powered," he coughed again, "by a charge of liquid naquadah. The head section splits apart on activation into four sections, freeing the barrel mechanism to fire ..." Shannon was quickly sketching a staff weapon in her notebook. She motioned for him to go on.

"Uhm ... the energy of the Naquadah is used to generate plasma energy, which is emitted from the barrel on firing," he continued, "The explosive force of the plasma is released on contact with the target. The - uh - weaknesses of the staff weapon are its bulkiness and lack of maneuverability, and its rudimentary fine targeting ability. Conversely, in the de-activated position with the head section closed, it may also be used as an effective hand-to-hand weapon."

"Interesting," Shannon said. "And one must have Naquadah in their blood to operate it?" Martouf shook his head.

"Not for this one. Staff weapons are totally impartial as to who wields them," he said. "What you're thinking of would be the Goa'uld Ribbon and Ashrak devices. Those are impossible to use unless you are, or have previously been, implanted with a symbiote."

"Sorry." She waved her pencil. "So, all the Tok'ra, Goa'uld... and... who else can use them?"

"Anyone who has previously been a host, like Lieutenant ..." he hesitated when he saw Shannon's head shoot up. "Lieutenant Colonel Carter." Shannon raised her eyebrows.

"Really." She wrote that down. "Anything else you think I should know?" She smiled. "Or might want to know?"

Martouf looked up. His enthusiasm for the interview, if it had been there at all, seemed to have departed in a hurry.

"The details of Colonel Carter's experience are in the records, I believe." Shannon shook her head.

"No, Martouf, I meant about the weapons," she replied. Martouf continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Please emphasize to your ... superiors that possession by a Goa'uld is not something to take lightly or that is easily reversed," he pleaded. "Others have made that mistake." Shannon shook her head again.

"I'm not concerned with Colonel Carter's...." she stopped, realizing that she didn't know the terminology.

"Blending." It was so quiet that Shannon almost didn't hear him. He sat there a moment, staring at nothing before making a visible effort to recover. "Would you like to move on to the Zat'ni'katels, Agent?"

"Did I say something to upset you, Martouf?" She was genuinely concerned that she had done something to upset the other man.

"No…" he made an inadvertent glance at tape recorder; "It's nothing ..." He started rummaging through the files again. Shannon didn't know it, but another internal conversation was playing out.

**_Martouf ... _**

_I'm trying._

_**I know. Just ... breathe?**_

Shannon had followed the glance towards the recorder and asked, "Would you like me to turn this off?" She snicked it off.

"Martouf..." she wanted to say something to ease the tension that now filled the room. He turned towards her.

"It…" he stopped. "**The Tok'ra that took Samantha Carter as a host was Jolinar of Malkshur. She was our mate**." Shannon closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, it was clear she was incredibly sorry for bringing up such a sensitive topic.

"I am sorry. This is obviously painful for you... if you like, we can continue at another time," she offered.

"**Jolinar ... sacrificed herself so that Samantha might live,**" Lantash continued. "**There is no need to apologize, Agent Weiss - you could not have realized where –,**" he gave a wry smile "**- even we did not realize where this conversation might take us. However, thank you - we would prefer to continue at another time.**" Shannon nodded.

"Of course," she said with no intention of EVER following this up. "Just let me know when is good for you." She gathered her things. "And again, I apologize for prying."

"**You did not pry, Agent. The subject was merely stumbled upon. Thank you again for your understanding,**" Lantash said. Shannon left the room.

_**That was ... unfortunate.**_

_Yes._

Lantash sighed._** ... Martouf ...**_

_We haven't thought of her in months, Lantash._

_**I know. It's called moving on.**_

_I know._

_Good God_, Shannon thought as she wandered down the hall, _how sad_. Reaching a decision, she pulled out her cell.


	9. A Hard Decision

After leaving Martouf's lab, Shannon used her personal cell phone to make a call to her boss.

"I wish to be recalled. Immediately," she said, without preamble.

"No. At this point, you are needed at the SGC more than ever. We need to learn as much as we can. On ALL fronts," Director Kennedy responded, trying to calm his distraught agent.

"I have all the weapons info you requested. There is no need for me to stay," she snapped. Her eyes narrowed, but she kept her voice sweet. "Unless, you needed something else, sir?" She could practically hear him smile into the phone.

"Yes, Agent Weiss. If you could also send ahead any OTHER pertinent info that you may have found... history, friendships, relationships, dinner menus... for example, that would be great."

_You little WEASEL!_ Shannon thought

Keeping her voice as calm as possible, she said, "Actually, sir. I didn't keep notes on any of those things because my original mission didn't require it. Has something changed?" Director Kennedy's voice turned mocking.

"Actually, _Agent_, I know you much better than that. I expect those notes to be in my office ahead of you. Tomorrow in fact."

The voice inside her head was still screaming, _you were PLAYED!_ While she kept her voice even.

"Director, as my original mission did not require any disclosure of the relationships at the SGC, I will NOT include them in my final report. You will be saddened to learn, however, that you missed meatloaf night," she said, purposely being as sassy as possible. Director Kennedy was just as determined to be as nasty as possible.

"Don't get smart with me, Shannon. I can be there in the next three hours," he snarled. "I know that shady things have been going on at the SGC, and I know you have the notes to prove it. I need want everything you have. It is vital to the safety of this country. And consider this you being recalled. Pack your things." He took a deep breath. "I want your word that ALL your notes will be in my hand tomorrow morning, or I will be at that base so fast your head will spin." Shannon didn't even try to hold in her laughter.  
"My WORD, sir? The only word you'd get from me wouldn't be one you'd want to hear. I'll give you a hint. There are two," she responded and promptly flipped her phone shut.

On the other side of the country, Director Kennedy turned to his secretary. "Get my things; I'm going to the mountain.

Back in said mountain, Shannon was yelling.

"That SLIMY, underhanded, weasley little BASTARD!" Once she realized she was yelling, she stopped. Then she picked up her phone and dialed. "Hello, Mr. President…."

* * *

Shannon was on the phone, heading towards General Hammond's office, not really caring who overheard her conversation.

"Yes, sir. I understand... I will." She paused. "Thank you for your assistance, sir." She smiled "Yes, sir... I'll be safe." She hung up and knocked on the general's door.

Inside, General Hammond was enjoying his morning cup of coffee. When the phone rang on his desk, he answered and then sat up a little straighter.

"Mr. President! Yes Sir, what can I do for you?"

Shannon opened the door without waiting to be invited. Once inside, General Hammond motioned for her to sit down, still on the phone.

"Yes, Sir. Here she is right now. I'll do that, sir." He hung up the phone. "Agent Weiss, have a seat." She did.

"Thank you, General. Pardon my bursting in," she apologized.

"Of course. You may have guessed you weren't exactly unheralded. I'm told you have something to explain to me," he said questioningly.

"I do." She took a deep breath. "When Director Kennedy assigned me here, I was unaware of the situation from before. Situations plural might be more accurate. At any rate, after receiving paranoia vibes from your crew, I started to think. Why wouldn't Kennedy have mentioned to me that another agent had been here? It couldn't just be that the agent caused trouble, because if he was reprimanded, then no big deal right?" She waited for his nod. "So, the answer had to have been a personal agenda. I did some checking and with help from your people, I came to suspect that Kennedy had his own reasons for placing me here. I'm very good at what I do, but even Kennedy knows that I don't take blind orders. He was going to wait until I was back in DC before demanding my notes, but after an encounter I had this morning with Mar…" she stopped. "One of your personnel, I wished to be recalled. He panicked and demanded I send my notes ahead. When I refused, he threatened to come here." She took another deep breath. "You have to let him in. Let him believe that he is welcome here, that he has business here. When he demands the notes again, the President has authorized me... us... to place him under arrest." She looked at Hammond and waited to be chewed a new one.

General Hammond had been watching her and listening, nodding quietly and with just a hint of a smile.

"Welcome to the SGC, Agent Weiss," he said wryly. "When do you expect Mr. Kennedy will be here?" She looked at her watch.

"Within the next three hours," she said. "Gotta love those direct lines to the President.

"And you'd truly prefer I didn't just ... set the hounds on him?" Hammond looked almost hopeful. Shannon shook her head. "Very well, Agent ... who do you need him to demand the notes from? If, say, I were to be chewing you out about those notes when Mr. Kennedy arrives ..."

"He'll expect them on a disc. But..." she chuckled. "I have a quirk. I don't keep them on a disc. I hand write everything and transfer what I need to computer. I am the original paranoid, General. I carry a personal shredder and only put what NEEDS to be put on a computer. If you were to have a disc in your possession at the time he arrives, and he asks for it knowing what's on it, then he can be taken into custody." She thought an extra moment. "Hounds would have been so nice, though."

"I assure you, Agent, the Baskervilles have nothin' on us," Hammond told her, laughing.

"So, a disk and what appears to be some sort of meeting? That would put you in the room to be the arresting officer, with myself and my Heads of Department as witnesses."

"That would be wonderful, General," she said gratefully. "Thank you." Her mind wandered to Kennedy. "The low down, dog ass, mother fuc- If you'll just excuse me? We can meet back here in about an hour?" At her outburst, General Hammond's eyebrows raised appreciatively.

"That sounds like an apt description of the man," General Hammond said. "You go on, Agent. I'll inform the front gate to expect a visitor." Shannon left the room and headed for her VIP suite.

"Well," she said out loud. "This is it."


	10. Kennedy's Arrest

Director Fred Kennedy arrived in Colorado Springs just as angry as when he left Washington. If possible, he was even more so because now he was here, with these people.

As he stepped off the elevator on the 1st floor, he was met by a dark haired woman who was dressed in a mini-power suit. He looked her up and down, then barked, "I'm here to see General Hammond." His intimidating routine didn't work on the woman in front of him and unfortunately for him, the woman in question was Ma'at O'Toole. She kept her voice nice and even and 'normal'.

"Good morning, Sir. You must be Director Kennedy", she practically purred.

_This assignment was totally wasted on Weiss_, he thought. Out loud, he said, "Yes, General Hammond is expecting me." Suddenly it dawned on him who, exactly, this was. His voice hardened. "Take me to his office please."

Continuing her innocent routine, she said huskily, "Of course. This way, Director." She paused and smiled at him. "My name's Ma'at O'Toole, by the way." Disgust fairly dripped from Kennedy's lips.

"Yes, Miss O'Toole, I'm well aware of who—I mean, WHAT you are," he snorted. "How IS Andy these days?"

"**Oh - so I can drop this silly voice? It really is murder on the vocal cords," **she said, still pleasant as possible. **"And he's fine,"** she smirked. **"More than fine, actually."**

Kennedy actually shuddered as mental images flooded his mind. "Miss O'Toole, please. Have SOME decorum. I realize it may be difficult for someone like... _you_." She gave him an innocent smile.

"**Oh, I _am_ sorry, Director. Did I put the wrong 'double' on your 'entendre'?"**

"Wouldn't it be better if someone ELSE were to escort me?" he asked her, putting heavy emphasis on the word 'escort'. Ma'at laughed as if this were the wittiest remark she'd heard in years.

"**Don't fear, Director. You wouldn't spend the money, and I wouldn't spend the time," **she told him.

They stepped into the elevator and Ma'at pushed the button for Level 27. They rode in silence with Ma'at blatantly checking him out and Kennedy just as blatantly ignoring her. She half sighed and half purred as the ride came to a stop.

Kennedy stomped off the elevator and started walking before realizing that he had no idea where he was going. He turned to her, then averted his gaze.

"Can we get this show on the road?" he asked impatiently. Ma'at flicked the tip of her tongue to wet her lip. He looked away again.

"**Of course, Director. This way," **she said and sashayed down the corridor. Kennedy tried hard to be disgusted and settled for quietly staring.

Suddenly, she stopped, with just enough space to allow Kennedy to bump into her from behind.

"**Here we are, Director. General Hammond's office."**

Director Kennedy shook his head in disgust and opened the door. The sight in front of him was a shock and he tried to hide it well.

"Oh, I see everyone's here, General. Was it necessary?" Spotting Shannon in the chair near Hammond's desk, he said, "Oh, Agent Weiss…"

"Hello, Director." Shannon kept her back to him and didn't move.

General Hammond stood and began improvising quickly. He constricted his breathing so the veins in his head stood out as if he was angry.

"Good morning, Director. And you bet your ass everybody is here. What do you have to do with this," he motioned at Shannon, "Agent's activities?"

Looking directly into Hammond's eyes, Kennedy said, "Agent Weiss was supposed to retrieve weapons info. Anything else," and here he did a little shrug, "she did on her own. I take it you have those notes we discussed?"

_Leave me to hang out to dry, you bastard, _Shannon thought. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. Hammond held up a disk.

"Actually, no, Director. _I_ have those notes. The notes about weaponry as requested in you brief, but also the _other _personal info your little snoop has been quietly collecting on my people." He glared at Shannon. Even though she knew the charade was for the benefit of Kennedy, she still cringed. "The CIA has given her no directive to collect or distribute that information, and I will be holding this disk until it has been investigated and that information removed. Your weapons information will have to wait until that has been done." Director Kennedy was not impressed.

"General, that disc, and anything on it, is property of the CIA. Hand it over. The pertinent info will be removed and the disc destroyed," he said and stepped forward, expecting the other man to just hand it over.

Daniel, who was sitting off to the side, was visibly seething. _What I wouldn't give for a zat right about now. _Off his look, Shannon stood and turned.

"Director Kennedy, by order of the President of the United States, you are under arrest for attempting to use blackmail and extortion against residents of this country guarded under political immunity," she said, all in one breath. She glanced at General Hammond. "Do you have someone who can restrain him, or should I?"

"Oh, let me," said a murderous voice from behind. Everyone in the room turned to look at Ma'at. She was staring at Kennedy with loathing in her eyes.

"I think that would be appropriate," said Sam with cold satisfaction. Shannon nodded her head.

"I agree." She motioned in Kennedy's direction while looking at Ma'at. Director Kennedy turned toward the door.

"I don't have to take this." He found his exit blocked by the slim frame of Ma'at O'Toole. "Miss O'Toole, I suggest you get out of my way, or your stay here on Earth will be cut EXTREMELY short."

"**I don't need this planet, Director. I can get my own," **she told him condescendingly. "**Hands on your head, I think, please."**

"Fuck you."

In a move so fast that it was almost missed, Ma'at grabbed Kennedy, spun him around and twisted his right arm up behind his back. She leaned forward and hissed into his ear, **"You. Wish." **

She turned to Shannon.

"**Where do you want him?"**

"Wherever you hold insolent, traitorous assholes," Shannon told her with a smile.

"If I go down for this…" Director Kennedy was still struggling against the solid hold Ma'at had on him. "You stupid bitch, you have no idea. These _THINGS_ are dangerous and they are compromising our officers." Andy couldn't suppress his grin.

"And it's a long way down," he said. Ma'at tightened her grip.

"**Is this a bad time to ask for handcuffs?" she asked Shannon.**

"Nope." Shannon unhooked a pair from behind her back and tossed them to Ma'at, who caught them one-handed. When Kennedy took a swing at her as she loosed her hold, she grabbed him again and ran him into the nearest wall. General Hammond called for airmen to remove Kennedy from the room.

As Shannon watched, her mentor and boss was dragged practically kicking and screaming from the room. Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming sadness. What Kennedy had said was true. She no longer had a job. She sighed, stood and faced the room.

"General, the Colonel and Director were right. As it seems that my job no longer exists..." she cleared her throat to keep tears from welling up in her eyes. "I will be heading back to Washington to see where I will be going... or not... next. If you'll excuse me." She headed toward the door. Sam spoke up.

"Sir? I maybe stepping out of line here, but I think we can use someone of Agent Weiss' abilities," she said, matter-of-fact. Colonel O'Neill threw a desperate look at General Hammond, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"It's a possibility. What do you think, Agent Weiss? Could you see yourself here on an ongoing basis?" he asked her.

Shannon took a look around the room. Jack, who looked thrilled at the possibility. Sam, who looked like she meant using Shannon's abilities. Daniel, who looked sad at the thought of her leaving.

Ma'at, who's expression was completely unreadable.

"General, if that is something that is agreeable to ALL your staff, then... yes," she said, trying not to sound too grateful or desperate. Daniel immediately raised his hand.

"Agreeable by me, sir."

"And me, sir," Samantha told Hammond.

"YES!!" Jack shouted, then slumped down quickly when he realized that he had in fact shouted. A small grin twitched at the corner of the General's mouth.

"Very well. Agent Weiss, if you return to DC and clear up what you need to clear up - we'll see what we can do towards getting you assigned here to the SGC," he ordered. "Sound okay to you?"

"Perfect." She smiled at everyone, and carefully picked her way to the door. She entered the hallway and shut the door behind her. She closed her eyes to again keep the tears from coming and sighed. After a moment, she began walking towards her suite.

Still inside the room, Daniel said, "If you'll all excuse me….?" He followed Shannon out of the room. She was halfway down the hall, but Daniel caught up with her easily.

"You, okay?" he asked her, concerned. She wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just... I mean. Arresting and turning in the man who'd been my mentor for years. I've been with him since I joined the Agency... it just boggles my mind." She took a deep breath. "I'm heading to Washington, Daniel. I have to see if they'll even allow me to stay." She shrugged. "With one call, I'm sure it won't be a problem. I hesitate to use the President to do this though..."

"Hey, if you've got the weight around to throw, then throw," he said with a grin. Shannon smiled and held out her hand.

"I appreciate your helpfulness in everything. Including last night," she said sincerely. Daniel took her hand and shook it awkwardly, as if he wanted to do more.

"You're welcome. And it isn't good bye. Just remember that. It's 'see you soon.' Besides. I'd like to take you to dinner someplace where the chicken nuggets don't look like tiny hockey pucks," he joked. She giggled.

"Funny." She looked at him, then stepped into a hug. "Thank you, Daniel. Really… I'll be back in a day or two." Daniel happily hugged her back. It is, after all, what he wanted to do in the first place but didn't want to push."

"A day or two, no longer. I'll be waiting," he said. "If you need anything, call me." Shannon nodded and continued down the hall. After ten feet, she looked back. Daniel was still standing where she'd left him. She smiled and waved.

"Bye," she called and continued on her way.

Daniel watched her leave, feeling a little thrill when she looked back. He then put his hands in his pocked and wandered in the other direction, whistling.


	11. Pink Lingerie

Shannon looked out the window at the pastoral countryside below. It had been thirty-six hours since Director Kennedy's arrest and her reassignment to the SGC. She became slightly impatient while the plane landed then taxied to the terminal. After she'd gathered her luggage, she looked around for the government car that she'd been told would be waiting for her. She saw a man holding a cardboard sign that read "Weiss" and she followed him to the Lincoln Town car.

The ride to Cheyenne Mountain was quiet. The driver, some lackey airman, didn't engage her in conversation, for which she was grateful.

She was just getting off the elevator on the 28th level, when Daniel came around the corner.

"Hey, I'd heard you were back," he told her, grinning.

"Daniel!" He became mock-formal, offering her a bow and a horribly exaggerated French accent.

"Good day to you, Mademoiselle! Welcome to zee SGC. I will be your guide for the day." He stepped forward and placed one hand on each of her shoulders. "It is customary to hug the new arrival, is it not?" She giggled.

"It is."

Daniel hugged her tightly and then, just as mock formally, placed a loud, smacking kiss on each cheek. He dropped the accent.

"There we go. Consider yourself officially welcomed back," he told her. Her grin faltered just a little.

"I think you're about the only person who will be happy to see me," she said, glumly.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I mean, you wouldn't be here if General Hammond didn't want you to be. And Sam and Jack seemed pretty vocal about you sticking around at that last meeting. You might be surprised," he said. He bent and picked up the luggage she had dropped in her excitement to see him. "Where to, Mademoiselle?"

"Back to the suite I was in before, I guess," she said, stealing a glance at him. "I'm glad to be back, mostly." _Mostly because of you_. Daniel was still musing.

" I can't say as I really blame you. You didn't exactly get a warm welcome when you first arrived, considering the circumstances. In light of what's happened since then, you might find your reception a bit warmer this time around," he stated. He stopped short, and looked around. "I guess it might help if I knew where your suite was."

Motioning with her briefcase, Shannon said, "This way." She walked down the hall ahead of him, and was glad to find the suite unlocked.  
" I really appreciate you greeting me, Daniel. It means a lot."

", I didn't want you to think you didn't have any friends. Because you do. And…" he continued awkwardly, "I'd like to get to know you a little bit better." Shannon blushed and placed her briefcase inside the door.

"I'd like to get to know you a little bit better, too," she said, just as shyly.

This time it was Daniel's turn to blush. He pushed his glasses up on his nose nervously.

"So, um, I was wondering . . . after you're settled and debriefed . . . Dinner? Some place without chicken nuggets and mystery meat this time…" he trailed off.

Shannon chuckled.

"That'd be great. What'd you have in mind?"

"I guess it depends on the kind of food you like? Chinese? Mexican? There's a great Italian restaurant not far from my apartment," he told her. "Any preferences?"

Heaving her suitcase onto her bed, Shannon replied, "Italian would be fantastic." She popped open the suitcase and at the sight of lingerie, she shut it quickly and threw her gaze to Daniel.

Trying to hide the fact that he'd caught a glimpse of something light pink and lacy, Daniel blushed again, then looked away and studied the wall for a moment.

"Italian it is. I should, err, let you get unpacked and settled. You're probably meeting General Hammond and…" Still avoiding looking at the suitcase, he backed slowly out of the room. "I can pick you up here, say… 7:30?"

Shannon cringed. She knew why he was blushing and studiously ignoring everything on her bed.

"Wonderful. Any particular attire?" She wanted to die. She was so embarrassed, and now it sounded like she'd wear pink lace lingerie to dinner.

"No, not really. Just, um, whatever moves you. So, um . . . 7:30. Right, well . . . um . . . I'll see you then." He finished backing out of the door, gave her his boyish smile and headed down the hall shaking his head. _Oh, that was smooth, Jackson. It's a wonder she didn't laugh you out of the room. _He sighed and caught the elevator to the research level.

Back in her room, Shannon shut the door and then danced back to the bed. _He likes me!_


End file.
